Hogwarts' Hidden Swimming Pool
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: Fred and George have a plot to get Ron and Hermione together, but it may have some unexpected consequences. "'Let's just say it involves swimming pools, and bikinis.' 'I like the way you think, Fred.'"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dreary, rainy day outside the Gryffindor common room, where Fred and George sat plotting their next prank. It had to be a big one, and preferably, it would involve getting their stubborn younger brother Ron and his bushy haired best friend Hermione together. They were both stubborn gits in Fred's opinion, the whole school knew they liked each other, except, it seemed, Ron and Hermione themselves. But Fred was determined to change that, and he had an idea.

"Hey George!" he said to his twin, "I've got the perfect idea to get Ron and Hermione together!"

"Great Fred!" said George, "what is it?"

"Let's just say it involves swimming pools, and bikinis," Fred grinned deviously.

"I like the way you think," George said, smirking at Fred. They high-fived. "Where to, brilliant brother?"

"A little room I like to call, the Room of Requirement."

"Brilliant!" George exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because, my good brother, I am the smart one."

Fred and George left the common room and walked down the seventh floor corridor, to the stretch of blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to do ballet. Fred walked past the wall three times, all the while thinking, _I need a giant swimming pool…I need a giant swimming pool…I need a giant swimming pool_.

Fred opened his eyes and saw, to his great satisfaction, a large door where the stretch of wall previously was. George opened it and they stepped through to find themselves on the edge of an enormous pool.

"Wicked!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

The next night, Fred and George were telling Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about the pool.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Hermione cried, "The room is intended to help us! Not for our personal enjoyment!"

"Silly Hermione," Fred chided, "It is helping us! Our enjoyment is just an added benefit!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics.

"But," George added, "it is helping you much more than it is going to help us." He grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked skeptically.

Fred and George just kept grinning and shook their heads. Fred added, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, I think it sounds fun!" Ginny said in an upbeat voice. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Perfect," Fred said, clapping his hands together as if that settled it, "When do you lot want to go?"

"Now!" Ron said excitedly.

"We can't go now," Ginny argued, "we have to at least get swimsuits first, and we have to go at a time when no one will question why we're gone, like maybe some Saturday."

"Okay," Harry agreed, "as long as there is no Quidditch practice I'm missing."

Ron nodded in agreement, "Well, we have a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday, so we can get swimsuits then."

"Perfect," George said, "and we can go to the pool next Saturday."

"Guys," said Hermione in a tentative voice, "I still don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Aw Hermione, don't be such a spoilsport!" complained Fred.

"Yeah," added George, "it will be tons of fun!"

"Besides," whispered Ginny, so that only Hermione could hear her, "I bet Ron'd love to see you in a bikini!"

Hermione looked at her, aghast, "I'm going to bed," she stated, and she rushed off to the girls' dormitories.

Ginny smirked as the rest of them bade goodnight to each other and left the common room to go bed. Once everyone but Fred and George had left, Fred grinned to George in excitement, "this is totally going to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews this story got! You guys made my day! :)**

**Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 2

On Saturday morning Hermione got up and dressed, ready to go to Hogsmeade. She met Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George in the common room.

"Remember," George was telling them, "you need to get a swimsuit for you know why."

He wagged his eyebrows and smirked as him and Fred exited the room, the rest trailing behind. Once they had gotten to Hogsmeade, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from the boys.

"Let's check this store," Ginny said over her shoulder, dragging Hermione towards a little shop named "Gladrags" in the middle of the village. As a bell dinged to alert their entrance, Ginny dragged Hermione to the back corner of the store where there were several racks of the skimpiest pieces of clothing Hermione had ever seen.

"What do you think?" asked Ginny, holding up a turquoise, orange, black, and white bikini top that consisted of two minute triangles held together by turquoise string.

"Is that supposed to cover you at all?" asked Hermione, appalled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "it covers what's necessary, and leaves a little to their imagination."

"Who's imagination?" asked Hermione, still horrified.

"The boys of course, don't tell me you don't have a crush on Ron because I know you _do_."

"You _what?_" exclaimed Hermione, shocked, then realizing her mistake, "I—I mean, I _what?_"

Ginny sighed dramatically and shook her head, "Hermione," she began in a faux patient voice, "_everyone_ knows. That is, everyone except Ron…and probably Harry too, actually."

Hermione just stood there, gaping at her.

"But," Ginny continued, "Everyone also knows he likes you, so you're in luck. I, on the other hand, still have yet to capture Harry's heart. But I might have a little advantage." She motioned to the piece of fabric still in her hand.

Hermione, it seemed, was still overcoming her shock, "you—you mean you think Ron likes me too?"

Ginny sighed again and said patiently, "Yes Hermione. I know so."

"But that's impossible!" Hermione protested, "There's—there's no way! I mean…"

Ginny shook her head sadly, "Trust me Hermione, I'm his sister, I know these things."

Hermione just stood there, gaping.

"Soooo," continued Ginny, "he will totally go nuts over you in a bikini! I bet he will snog you right then and there when he sees you."

She smirked at Hermione's still shocked visage, "So what do you think of this one, for me I mean, think it will make Harry fall in love with me?"

Hermione just continued to gape.

Ginny sighed, this time annoyed, "you're no help Hermione!" she said, exasperated, and she went to try on the skimpy excuse for a swimsuit.

She came out again, in the bikini. Hermione resisted the urge to shield her eyes. The fabric only covered what was strictly necessary; Ginny was right, it left _very_ little to the boys' imagination.

"Er," Hermione began, unsure of what to say, "it, er, shows quite a lot of skin, don't you think?"

But just then a Sales Witch came out and looked at Ginny appraisingly.

"That totally complements your figure dearie!" she said to Ginny, "it will make any guy fall in love with you! Who's the special someone? Hmm? I know the lot of them if he's at Hogwarts; I see every one of them boys in here at some point or another."

Ginny seemed satisfied and smile sweetly at the Sales Witch, "Harry Potter," she stated simply.

The Sales Witch obviously wasn't expecting that, and stood there sputtering for a few moments. Then she seemed to recover her dignity and said, "Well, good luck to you, dearie, if that doesn't convince him I don't know what will."

"Except maybe a love potion," she added as an afterthought.

Ginny nodded and grinned. Then she turned back to the Sales Witch and said, "Yes, but my friend here is having a bit more difficulty finding something to wear."

The Sales Witch turned to Hermione and seemed to asses her. Then she disappeared into the racks of swimsuits, coming out a few minutes later with another amazingly inadequate amount of material for an excuse for a swimsuit. I was a string bikini, navy, and it had a very faint design of flowers on it, that you could only see if you got close to it. There was also a line of silver sequins along the inside of the two triangles. It was totally scanty, and yet, Hermione had a sudden urge to try it on, to see Ron's reaction when he saw her. She blushed as the Sales Witch shoved it into her arms, telling her to try it on.

She came out a few minutes later, and Ginny gasped, "Hermione, you look amazing!" she squealed, "Ron is going to fawn all over you!"

Hermione suddenly turned very pink, imagining Ron seeing her in such a thing.

"I—no, never mind," she said, turning to go take it off.

But then Ginny grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, turn around."

Hermione turned and saw the doors to the shop open and in walked none other than Ron Weasley himself, along with Harry. He turned towards the spot right where the girls stood, both scantily clad in skimpy bikinis. His jaw dropped at seeing Hermione, and his eyes bugged wide. Ginny giggled softly and pranced over to where Harry stood, a similar expression on his face toward Ginny, though not quite so extreme. Ginny was sure that, had Ron been not quite so occupied, he would have been furious at her attire. But for now, Ron only had eyes for Hermione.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked down, "I was just going to take it off," she whispered, turning towards the dressing rooms, "I know it's far too meager for me…"

But Ron shook his head and made to stop her from turning away.

"You look amazing, Hermione," he whispered, just for her. She smiled and blushed, and looked down. Ron took his finger and lifted her chin up with it.

"You look beautiful," he whispered fervently, and then he leaned down to press his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response and kissed him back with passion, she felt as if she had been waiting her whole life for this moment. They were both so…er, occupied, that neither of them saw Harry gaping at them, or Ginny smirking satisfied.

"I suppose Ron wouldn't notice if I did this," Harry said quietly to Ginny, as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Ginny was overcome by adrenaline, and she responded with such enthusiasm that she nearly knocked them both into the rack of swimsuits behind them, rattling them noisily. This brought Ron and Hermione back to reality, and they pulled away from each other at the same time Harry and Ginny did. Both couples looked at each other sheepishly, Ron, it seemed, was speechless, whether over him and Hermione, or over Ginny and Harry, the rest did not know.

He started to make an objection, but Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered, "Let them be."

He nodded and sighed with resignation, and then made a jerk of his head to say to them, "If you must."

Harry and Ginny grinned, and then Ginny broke away, leading Hermione back to the dressing rooms to put their clothes back on.

While they were gone, Ron said to Harry, "I can't wait to go to that pool next week."

Harry nodded fervently.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see what Hermione's swimsuit looks like go to: http(:)/www(.)abercrombie(.)com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/category1/_10051_10901_529868_-_1_52960**

**and for Ginny's: http(:)/www(.)hollisterco(.)com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/category1_10251_10201_23563_-_1_12552**

**(just take away all of the parenthese)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up Saturday morning, she was nearly giddy with excitement. It was so un-Hermione-ish of her, but then, she had never felt in love before either. _In love_, she thought, _with Ron Weasley._ She smile at the name, but it still made her stomach tie into knots. Who knew that she would fall in love with her best friend? The boy she had argued with countless times, but who with she had done so many amazing and dangerous things? She sighed happily, but what did it matter now, now that they had realized their feelings for each other? Everything was perfect…now.

She pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her skimpy excuse for a swimsuit—against her better judgment. She then pulled a sundress on over it, and went down to the common room to find Ginny there alone and in similar attire.

"Are you ready?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled happily in response. Soon Ron, Harry, Fred, and George came down to the common room to join them, already in their swimsuits and tee-shirts. Ron came over to Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips, saying, "good morning."

Hermione vaguely noticed Harry doing the same to Ginny. Fred and George looked at the two couples, incredulous.

"We didn't think we'd get you two stubborn gits together before we went to the pool!" said Fred to Ron and Hermione, astonished. Ron and Hermione just grinned back.

"Why is Harry making out with our sister?" George asked, flabbergasted.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and smirked at them, "looks like your plan had outcomes you didn't expect."

Harry shrugged at the twins apologetically; whose mouths were looking rather fish-like, opening and closing like they were. After a few moments of this Fred sighed in resignation, vowing to get back at Harry for this in some way or another. "Lead the way, George."

George led them all to the seventh floor corridor, to the stretch of wall opposite the painting of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to do ballet. He walked past the wall three times thinking, _I need a giant swimming pool…I need a giant swimming pool…I need a giant swimming pool_. Suddenly, a giant door appeared in the wall and he opened it, grinning.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had never seen the pool before, and for a moment they all just stood there, taking it all in. Then Ron suddenly stripped off his shirt and jumped in calling, "Wahoo!"

Harry then followed his example, and the twins were not far behind; they all jumped in, splashing the girls, and getting their sundresses soaked. Ginny shrieked good-naturedly and pulled off her sundress, revealing her bikini and jumping in.

Fred and George gaped at her, "What is our baby sister doing in something like that?"

Ginny smirked at them, "Going _swimming_," she said to them as though they were particularly slow.

Fred and George started sputtering indignantly, and then glared at Harry, "You will regret the day you ever snogged our sister Harry Potter," they grinned wickedly.

Ginny jusr rolled her eyes and whispered to Harry, "don't worry, we can take them."

He grinned at her. Then Fred and George turned thier attention to the edge of the pool, where Hermione still stood, in her sundress.

"C'mon Hermione," Fred called and grinned, "take it off!"

This earned him a smack from Ron.

Hermione, after a moment's deliberation, resigned, and took off her sundress and jumped in. At the revelation of her bikini, Fred and George wolf-whistled, earning them both smacks from Ron, causing Fred to say, "Ooh! Protective are we?"

This earned him yet another smack. His head was really starting to hurt now. And so the fun began.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was taking a pleasant stroll around the castle grounds, when he heard shouts of laughter coming from behind a wall. This was very peculiar, because there was no door anywhere near that wall, but Dumbledore knew better. He knew of secret rooms in the castle, how some students (cough coughFred&Georgecough cough) loved finding these secret chambers and passages and putting them to their own good use. Dumbledore didn't mind this; in fact, he quite enjoyed the antics many of the students got up to. He especially enjoyed hearing about a misters Fred and George's practical jokes and pranks. Their funny plots never ceased to amuse him, even as they infuriated much of the staff.

Dumbledore cast a quick Disillusionment charm on himself, as he saw Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and a satisfied looking Fred and George, exit a newly appeared door in the wall, all of them wearing swimsuits and laughing. As they disappeared out of sight, Dumbledore allowed himself a slight chuckle, it look as though another one of Fred and George's plots had succeeded.

* * *

**A/N: So thats the end! What do you think? If you guys want, I might do a sequal in which Fred and George try to get back at Harry, but I'm not sure yet, so tell me what you want!**

**A/N: I've now posted my sequel, it's called "The Never Ending Parade of Ruining Harry's Life." It's going to be a muti-chapter story, so I've just posted the prologue.**

**And thanks so much to everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
